Bitter Lounge of Disbelief
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: She wishes him all the best and lets his hands go. Then, she walks out of his life. When he turns to face the crowd with his wife's hand in his, Uchiha Sasuke focuses only on Sakura. He doesn't know which one he prefers; her smile or her tears. AU. [Alternate Ending to White Wine, Bitter Sunlight]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

 **Warning:**

First of all: Dear reader, have you read the title? Okay, and the Summary? Good. How about the genre? Excellent! Then you know what you are in for.

This fic is dark. And it is for all you angst and smut loving readers out there. If you read "White Wine, Bitter Sunlight", then you know what happens at the end. This is an alternate ending to that.

If you, my darlings, are still willing to strap yourselves in, then I can't stop you. All I can say is enjoy, or DON'T enjoy the ride.

* * *

 **Bitter Lounge of Disbelief**

by theClosetPoet7

Summary: She wishes him all the best and lets his hands go. Then, she walks out of his life. When he turns to face the crowd with his wife's hand in his, Uchiha Sasuke focuses only on Sakura. He doesn't know which he prefers; her smile or her tears. AU. Alternate Ending to White Wine, Bitter Sunlight.

* * *

' _I love you!'_

 _Her mind screams, as she takes his hands in hers and wishes him all the best for his future._

 _He looks stunning in his black garments, with the Uchiha fan on its back._

 _He tightens his grip on her._

' _I love you!'_

 _But the words never leave her mouth._

 _And he pulls away, head bowed in defeat and wishes her all the same._

 _Then, she walks out of his life._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The spectators clap their hands as he faced them_

 _With Uchiha Yuki's hand in his._

 _He turns to the crowd and spots Sakura clapping her hands as well._

 _Smiling at them._

 _He doesn't know which one he prefers, her smile or her tears._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Fuck, Sakura."

He hisses her name when he enters her. Her hands clutch at his black yukata, fingernails digging in as she gasps at the way he is stretching her. He starts a hard and fast pace. Because he is angry. Really angry. Furious even. He is a husband now. The band on his left ring finger is proof of that. A few hours ago, he married Uchiha Yuki.

Because Sakura had let him go! Damn it she let him go!

He grips her hips tight, aware that he will be leaving bruises. But he doesn't care. He doesn't care at all. He wants her to remember. He wants her to know that she is his.

Even if he isn't hers.

She almost lets out a loud moan but his hand covers that pretty little mouth of hers.

"Shut up."

He whispers harshly against her ear, tongue coming out to lick the shell as a form of apology for saying harsh words. When her insides tighten, he smirks at the implication. She liked his roughness. She loved it when he was being aggressive with her.

"You don't want them to hear."

She whimpers at this.

He decides to push her even further.

"You don't want _her_ to hear."

He feels her heart change its rhythm.

Sakura lets out a small gasp and nods her head, lifting a hand to bite onto its side as he picks up the pace again.

He tries not to scream her name.

But she feels amazing, and he lets out a little grunt as he hears the noises their bodies make while they slide against each other. He pushes her against the wall and wraps her legs around him, deepening their contact.

He rests his head on her shoulder and controls the groans he makes.

Because he is married.

He is fucking married.

And his wife is waiting for him in the room right next to them.

In the room next to the one they are currently occupying.

Next to the one they are currently fucking in.

And he hates Sakura for leaving him.

He hates her.

 _A thrust._

He hates her.

 _Another hard thrust._

He hates her.

 _He jackhammers into her._

But loves her all the same.

Too much that he doesn't care anymore.

He doesn't care.

So he does what he wants.

 _Fucking Sakura._

 _No._

 _Loving Sakura._

And he makes her see all the things that she gave up on when she chose to let him marry someone else.

When she chose his clan's happiness over hers.

When she chose Uchiha Yuki's happiness instead of his.

He lets himself go.

When they are done, and she lets out deep breaths, he bends down to kiss her only to be rejected when she turns her head away and mutters.

"This is the last time."

He is conscious of the fact that it isn't and he forcefully kisses the thought away because he hopes that she really does love him. Even if she doesn't want to admit it. Even when the law basically told him that he belonged to someone else.

"Please leave."

Sakura fixes her kimono, refusing to make eye contact. Her hand is already on the door, opening it to show him the way out. Sasuke doesn't want to leave but knows that he has to.

Yuki is waiting for him. Probably nervous as hell. Though he knows that he doesn't want to consummate this marriage.

"I love you."

She flinches at his words but doesn't say a word.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun… please."

He can detect the desperation in her voice and knows that she is right. He should leave. So he does, and he goes to a honeymoon suite that would never serve its purpose.

Uchiha Sasuke swallows the guilt for having betrayed his wife the first night they are married.

But it is Haruno Sakura he thinks of.

.

.

.

Only her.

* * *

 _Sakura avoids him throughout the reception and he almost accepts the fact that she may have left already._

 _But he catches her pink curls when he sips the sake Yuki has poured him._

 _And he notices the way she steers clear of him as she talks to the other guests._

 _And he wants her._

 _He wants her._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Your wife is simply glowing isn't she?"

"Sakura."

She avoids his gaze, staring intently at Uchiha Yuki, a hand swinging a shot of sake in her hand. Her grip is tight and Sasuke almost feels like she is going to throw it at him just so he can't break this wall she has built around her.

"My father asked for an heir. I … "

"Of course he did."

She cuts his explanation in half. And he nearly loses his patience. Doesn't this affect her at all? She has gotten into this routine months before he got married. But he remains complacent with this hateful attitude. As long as he gets to have her. Just her.

Because he is selfish.

He knows he is.

He doesn't want her to go to someone else.

Even if he goes home to another woman every night.

But isn't this all her fault though? Wasn't she the one who chose to break his heart? Even if he is still fighting, even if he still wants to fight despite the fact that he has a pregnant spouse now. Because damn it, it has always been her.

It is Sakura he wants.

And she feels the same. He is sure she does.

Because she had let him claim her.

She had let him in her.

And if that is not confirmation enough then he doesn't know what is.

"I see you when I look at her."

She curses at his words. Sasuke wonders if it's because she hates it when he does this or because she is simply affected by his truthfulness. She doesn't look mad though, only confused.

"Sasu…"

"When I'm inside her, I think of you."

"You can't say that anymore Sasuke."

"I'll say what I want to say."

His hand lingers on her thigh and he thinks up an excuse to leave with her tonight, instead of Yuki, who simply looks happy in the company of her friends as they congratulate her on her pregnancy. He remembers the shame he had felt when he bedded his bride, and the weight of Uchiha Fugaku's will that was placed on his shoulders, as well as the demands of his clan to carry out his duty. Sakura downs her seventh glass of sake and stands up, glaring hard.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is Sasuke."

"Kun."

She lifts an eyebrow at him.

"You forgot the –kun."

Her eyes glimmered with tears at his correction, and she rests her weight on one foot as she looks at him, then turns to glance at Uchiha Yuki.

"You… you gave me a chance… but I didn't take it. She doesn't deserve this Sasuke-kun."

He could hear the defeat in her voice, as well as the self-remorse.

"I hate myself when I'm with you because she loves you. She loves you."

"And you don't?"

Her silence is all he needs.

He grabs her hand in his and pulls her away from their friends. No one notices, too focused on the blushing mother-to-be.

The bathroom is empty and he quickly locks the door as he lifts Sakura to the sink, hands already in her skirt, grasping the edge of her panties and pulling them down with much force.

"Hate me instead."

She pushes against his shoulders and peers straight into his eyes.

"Hate me."

He fumbles with the zipper of his pants and pushes them down, his cock springs free, already hard with want for her. He would always want her.

Always.

He spreads her legs and shoves himself inside her.

"Stop hating yourself and just hate me."

She gasps at his pace.

"I'm the one who is doing this to you."

He thrusts against her.

"I'm the one who is fucking you."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hate me Sakura."

She moans as he continues his pumping motion.

"Because I'm not letting you go."

She screams his name as he pounds her to completion.

.

.

.

"Let us burn in hell together _Yome_."

* * *

 _She fists her hands as he brings Yuki in for a check-up._

 _Sasuke's face looks worried._

 _His wife is just having false contractions though._

 _And Sakura tells the couple, with a grin on her face, that their baby is healthy._

 _It is the first time she thinks that Sasuke is capable of moving on._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I know you are seeing my husband."

Sakura turns rigid at the sentence.

"It started out as just your typical kind of jealousy, like, 'Oh how I wish you can talk to me like you do with Sakura-chan.', or 'I just want to be your bestfriend like Sakura-chan.' This and that. Things that I shrugged off because you were in his life long before I was."

She bows her head.

"Then it turned into actual suspicion. Like the way he would stare at you or the fact that he kept on searching for someone during our own wedding. And finally, you both disappear for a while at a party to congratulate me on my pregnancy."

"Yuki."

"Of course you've been sleeping together. How else could I explain it?"

"We're not..."

"You must think I'm fucking stupid right?"

Sakura cringes. This is the first time she has ever heard the Uchiha Matriarch curse.

"Tell me Sakura, how sick can you be when you watch over a man's pregnant wife only to fuck him behind her back?"

She flinches at the anger laced in the kunoichi's words.

"Yuki-chan..."

"Don't!"

The pinkette bites her lower lip to stop herself.

"Don't you dare say my name like you're my friend! Not when Sasu-chan calls yours out when he is sleeping next to me."

"..."

"Onegai, we're... We're having a baby together. He says it's a boy. And I know he already loves this baby as much as he is capable of loving anyone. Maybe even more than you. I don't want this child to grow up in a home where his father does not love his own mother. I don't want him to think that it is okay to do this. To cheat. I don't ... I don't. It's not right."

The tears fall then.

"Onegai, onegai Sakura-chan..."

Sakura grabs the poor woman's hands and squeezes them.

"Yuki... I don't..."

Fair hands tighten around her own. The next thing Sakura knows, she is staring at pure pure red, with a swirling tomoe. Then her surroundings change and she is forced to see it. Forced to watch as Uchiha Sasuke destroys his own family, his child, his future, everything, by choosing to be with her. She nearly loses consciousness but holds on when she hears Uchiha Yuki's next words.

"Stay away from him."

.

.

.

She feels like she is falling into a bottomless pit.

.

.

.

But...

.

.

.

Sakura wishes to just hit rock bottom already.

* * *

 _She wakes up to find Sasuke by her window one day._

 _And it takes her a second to understand the reason why._

 _His panic-stricken face is evident enough._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura carries his son in her arms. Little Daisuke is healthy, weighing three and a half kilograms. She wipes the blood away from his soft skin. And she puts him on his mother's belly, waiting for the umbilical cord to lengthen. Her job isn't done yet.

She misses the way onyx orbs fall on her for a moment.

The Sannin does her job while trying to forget about the fact that Uchiha Yuki has just given birth to Sasuke's first son. A beautiful boy. A boy she wishes was...No. She shouldn't wish for it. Not when it was her who gave it all up in the first place.

The young doctor maneuvers the placenta out and hands it over to her assistant. Her fingers are steady as she stitches the laceration shut and Sakura looks at her hands. Just her hands. A soft green light radiates over her patient as she heals the rest with her chakra. Focus, the emerald-eyed nin tells herself.

Focus.

She tries to ignore the presence of the new parents.

The way Yuki glows with a shear amount of perspiration from pushing.

The way Sasuke's eyes soften at the sight of his son.

And

The way Uchiha Daisuke's cries fill the room as proof of his very existence.

She ignores the pretty picture they made.

She ignores the tiny cracks that form around her heart.

And she avoids meeting Uchiha Yuki's eyes as Sasuke leans in to plant a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead.

Haruno Sakura leaves behind a piece of her soul in that room.

.

.

.

She leaves with the broken pieces of her heart.

* * *

 _She avoids anyting Uchiha-related for the next two months._

 _And she tells herself that she isn't disappointed when Sasuke does not seek her out._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"You should go out with me."

Sakura lifts her head from the counter to widen her eyes at the bartender. She almost elbows her sake glass to the edge but catches the cup before she breaks it.

Yanagi Yuuta is looking at anything but her. Hands busy wiping the wine glasses. Fine lips wrapped around a thin cigarette, and shoulder length hair pulled back by a tie.

Handsome.

That is what she thinks.

But he was not...

His eyes turn to her and he looks sincere in his confession. Sakura could not help but blush.

"I've liked you for a long time Sakura."

She gulps at the confident way he utters her first name.

 _"Sakura."_

"And I know that you're in love with Uchiha."

"I'm not." she mutters bitterly.

He looks at her with amusement in his eyes. A teasing tint that made her heart swell with the feeling that she can trust this man. Left eyebrow lifting as if questioning her present claim.

"Well, aren't you a bad liar?"

The medic puffs out her cheeks and slams her forehead on the table.

"Stop joking Yuuta-san."

She is met by stone cold silence and she looks up to see if he has left. But her sight is blocked by his black apron as he stands in front of her.

"I'm not."

She blushes again.

"I'm serious about you Sakura. For years, I've always..."

He puts a hand to his mouth and averts his eyes, a string of smoke coming from the cigarette secured firmly between two long fingers.

Sakura gulps.

"I... Thank you, but I can't do that to you Yuuta-san."

"Yuuta."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Yuuta."

The smile he gives her is wonderful. And Sakura hates herself for denying him.

"I can wait you know."

She hesitantly nods her head.

* * *

 _She goes out with Yanagi anyway._

 _If only to move on._

 _And she finds herself sinking into her usual routine of self remorse._

 _Because she is using him._

 _And he knows it._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Uwaaaaah, He's so cuuute!"

The idiot's voice is so loud that Sasuke wants to punch his jaw for almost waking up his son. Daisuke is tucked safely in his arms, fast asleep. Yuki was currently away on a mission and won't be back for a week. He doesn't remember a time when he hasn't felt this emotion.

This deep intense feeling of love for the boy in his arms. He wonders if his father felt the same way when he was born. His heart skips a beat when his son's hand wraps around his finger. So small, so delicate.

Naruto sits next to him and looks peacefully at the koi pound. But it doesn't take him one minute before he is opening his loud mouth again.

"Has Sakura-chan been by lately?"

The raven-haired father almost bites down on his lip upon hearing the sentence. Because for the past six months he hasn't even seen her. Though she still occupied his thoughts. He decides not to acknowledge the inquiry.

"Teme, are you happy?"

Sasuke turns to the future hokage and lifts an eyebrow.

"What are you asking dobe?"

"Is it that hard to understand? Kami! I swear you and Sakura-chan are practically the same person. I just want to bump your heads together. Why is it that you always act like this whole situation isn't fucked up?"

There it was again. The tightening of his heart upon hearing her name.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You think I didn't see you two that night?"

He resists the urge to widen his eyes. Because so suddenly, Uzumaki Naruto's voice had turned serious.

"When?"

There was no use denying it.

"Yuki's baby shower."

Ah. That time.

"It's none of your business."

"It is when my best friends are hurting!"

"Naruto."

"You've been acting like complete strangers whenever you're around each other since that night. And what the hell were you thinking letting her handle the delivery?!"

"She's the only person I trust."

"Are you this stubborn?"

"She chose to leave me!"

Uchiha Daisuke opens his eyes and starts wailing. Sasuke gets up and starts patting his son's back. The cries eventually subside into quiet hiccups and then to tranquil snores as he goes back to his deep slumber.

"You still love her."

Sasuke glares at his best friend for stating the obvious. But he doesn't honor him with an answer.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura..." Crap, even the sound of her name on his lips brought shivers down his back. It's been too long.

"She loves you too."

The young Uchiha doesn't reply.

Naruto's eyes dawned with understanding upon seeing the way Sasuke's eyes softened at what he just said.

Of course Sasuke knew this.

"And she still walked away from me."

The sentence is uttered in a defeated tone. And that is when the Kyuubi vessel finally gives up. It was Sakura who ran away. And she still is...

He clenches his fists.

"Yanagi Yuuta has finally made his move."

Sasuke's back stiffens.

"Are you okay with that?"

The shift in the ground tells Sasuke that his teammate has made his leave.

* * *

 _As it turns out, he still doesn't want to let her go._

 _Even if he is a father._

 _Even if he sees Uchiha Yuki begin to crumble a little more each day._

 _Even if he begins to hate himself whenever he looks at their son._

 _._

 _._

 _._

He bends Sakura over her desk and puts a knee between her long legs. Then he runs his fingers through her petal locks and puts them over her shoulder to skim his tongue over her swan-like neck. He nests his hardness against her shaking thighs and lets out a sigh so full of satisfaction.

"Thank Kami."

She offers no resistance and allows him to destroy her. She allows Uchiha Sasuke to take what's left of her.

Because she wants him.

She still wants him.

And she wants to destroy him too.

Wants to bring him down with her.

Though her young, innocent self pleads for her to stop.

To stop hanging on to what little he has to give her.

Sakura allows Sasuke to have all of her.

Because.

She wants them both to shatter.

The dark-haired nin starts with a slow thrust. It practically seems lazy. But damn it, she is wet. And he isn't even inside her yet. Sasuke simply grinds his manhood into her firm ass, the head of it teasing her essence.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this again."

She pushes herself off the table and raises an arm overhead to hook a hand around his neck. And tangles fingers through his mane. Then, she arches her back. Sakura lets out a whimper when his hands come up to cup her breasts from behind, pulling her closer to him. He continues his leisurely strokes, coating himself with her.

And Sakura can feel it.

She can feel that last shred of her sanity slipping away.

"And you thought, the best time to do so would be right after you just found out that your wife is pregnant again?"

He enters her and Sakura bites her lip to muffle her scream.

"Again, it was Tou-san's..."

"Shut up."

She growls as she hears him try to explain himself. She honestly doesn't need to hear it.

This isn't love.

This isn't love at all.

If this was love.

Then why is there so much hate in her heart right now?

Why is she being overtaken by her demons?

"I don't want to hear your excuses Sasuke-kun."

She lets go of his dark tresses and leans forward on her table. Then, she rests her head on her arm and turns to look back at him.

The pinkette pushes herself against the Uchiha patriarch and heatedly says.

"Let's just fuck and get this over with."

Uchiha Sasuke is at a loss for words.

Who is this?

He doesn't know this Sakura in front of him.

Broken.

She looked broken.

Still...

He is inside her, with loins burning, and heart pumping in anticipation for that release.

So he gyrates his hips into hers.

.

.

.

And leads her to the path of their destruction.

* * *

 _She stares blankly at the ground._

 _Droplets of water fall from her drenched rose-colored strands._

 _Her eyes are all cried out as she rests her back against Yuuta's closed door._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

 _But he doesn't say anything._

 _All she has now is the scent of his cigarettes._

 _And the betrayal in his eyes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Her body is being pushed in a back and forth motion.

Her eyes are dazed as she absentmindedly runs her hands through Sasuke's hair.

Her ears can hear nothing but his ragged breaths as he moves for his pleasure.

Her fingers leave crescent shaped marks on his hard back as he hits the right spot.

Her breasts ache as he squeezes them with too much vigor.

Her core throbs with want as he drives himself into her like a madman.

Her lips bleed as she clamps on them hard as a form of punishment.

Her body is there.

But her heart.

Her soul.

"Sakura, run away with me."

.

.

.

No longer exists.

* * *

 _Uchiha Yuki snaps one day._

 _As she holds her newborn daughter, Uchiha Yuki snaps._

 _And hatred fills her._

 _Hatred overcomes everything else._

 _Then, she tells her father about Haruno Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura pushes herself further into the wall as Sasuke kneels down to taste her between her legs.

Her face lifts to the ceiling when he darts his tongue out and licks her pulsating nub. If it wasn't for his hands supporting her, then the pinkette would surely be lying on the floor now.

Pale hands run through ebony silk when he flicks it again. And again. And again.

And again.

"Ahhhn."

"You taste so good Sakura."

A new wave of pleasure jolts her when she hears his vulgar sentence. Sasuke grabs her thighs and places them on his shoulders, further burying his face into her core.

"I want to hear you say my name."

She can't even focus anymore. So she tightens her hold on his hair and gives him pain.

Sharp pain.

Sasuke licks her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He smirks against her soft skin and digs his fingers deeper onto her pale womanly curves.

"I fucking love your voice."

He sticks his tongue in and rocks her insides. Then, he eats her out with fervor.

"I fucking love your body."

He pulls away to lock their lips.

Then he inserts two of his fingers and begins to fuck her with them.

Sakura curves her spine to press more intimately to him, and starts rolling her hips to his digits. He wastes no time in curling his tongue with hers, allowing her to taste herself. Then, she unravels too soon.

And it doesn't take a second for him to plunge himself in her. She wraps her legs around his hips to pull him closer.

Strong arms carry her to the bed.

Sasuke props a hand on the mattress, the other going around to his woman's back as he supports them both with his knees and thrusts into her with a pace that can only be described as unforgiving.

They don't even make it to the center of her sheets because they are too lost in this moment.

Too lost in the fear of being separated.

 _Because the Uchiha clan is enraged._

Too lost in each other's lust that they honestly can't see anyone else anymore.

 _Because his wife wants her dead._

Too obsessed with their love.

 _Because they are going to end this._

"I fucking love you."

He says.

.

.

.

And Sakura pretends that she has the right to say it back.

* * *

 _It doesn't scare her when Uchiha Fugaku demands that she be presented before the clan's heads._

 _It doesn't scare her when Uchiha Mikoto stares at her with immense sadness._

 _It doesn't scare her when Uchiha Itachi refuses to watch her get beaten up._

 _It most definitely doesn't scare her when Uchiha Yuki appears regal and poised as she sits next to her in-laws._

 _But..._

 _It does scare her when they bring Uchiha Sasuke into the same quadrangle._

 _And it does scare her when he appears unrecognizable_

 _Bruised._

 _and battered._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The love of her life looks on with heartbreak as they count the last moments they have with each other. And Sakura notes, with a hint of bitterness, that even now, her heart flutters when his eyes bore into hers.

His father orders him to cast his signature jutsu on his mistress.

But Sasuke refuses.

She holds her tears back as she listens to him fight back.

Even now, he is still fighting.

Still fighting.

She however, is tired.

So tired.

"Do it."

All eyes turn to her, all in dismay at her indifference.

Sasuke's face drains of all color.

"Please."

She looks on with dead eyes as his fingers form into the characters she is all too familiar with.

How pitiful it is to die by a mere genin's technique.

Though she knows she deserves it.

And she knows she can't go back to that time.

When her days were filled with so much light.

When she had the privilege to stay by his side.

When it was just _them._

Her body braces itself for the impact.

But it doesn't come.

"I love her."

His last attempt shakes her.

 _Why?_

 _Why is he still fighting?_

"Stupid husband."

Sakura lifts her face...

.

.

.

" _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu._ "

.

.

.

...only to be blinded by heat.

Flames engulf her.

Uchiha Yuki seethes with madness as she burns Haruno Sakura alive.

And she doesn't even flinch.

Sasuke screams with horror.

"No!"

Someone grabs onto him.

Hands tie him down.

"Sakura! No! Let me go! Ni-san let me go! Let me go! Ni-san!"

Sasuke loses his wits in front of her.

The pinkette lets out a broken smile.

Hurting for the person she loves the most.

Then, she lifts her burnt hand to her womb and searches for that tiny chakra again.

And clings on to that small piece of happiness...

Even if it is just for a little while.

Even as she feels her whole body cry out in pain.

Because it was all so tragic. How love can destroy her like this.

When her stubborn spirit attempts to fight for that last bit of hope for survival, Sakura couldn't help but hate this life for being so cruel. And she asks Kami why he let her be born into a world where the only thing she has is her heartbreak.

And she begs for mercy.

Absolute mercy.

What a lovely way to burn.

It is in this moment when she finally wants to say it.

When she finally wants to convey her feelings.

And she uses the remaining strength she has to look Uchiha Sasuke straight in the eye and tells him the truth.

.

.

.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

And Haruno Sakura ...

.

.

.

She fades into nothing.

* * *

 _"I love you."_

 _"I want to be with you."_

 _"I want to marry you."_

 _"If you give me a sign, I won't push through with the wedding."_

 _"I promise, you'll have me."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

He wakes up to a world of white.

He wakes up to a world of nothing.

Uchiha Sasuke opens his eyes and

He wakes up.

The Sannin pushes his body up and can't help but be confused when he is met with no difficulty. There is no resistance, no restraints. It further astonishes him when he doesn't feel the ache in his bones, the pain of which had tortured him for a number of years. And, it nearly makes him cry when his vision suddenly clears, when he finally sees his hands in front of him for the first time in a long while.

It is then when he realizes it.

The absence of wrinkles.

The dark-haired nin stands.

He is nineteen again.

Uchiha Sasuke is nineteen.

He can feel his youth flow through his veins.

Can feel his chakra again.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His body stiffens.

It takes him a moment to anchor himself to where he is standing.

He knows that voice.

An eternity.

An eternity had passed since he last heard that soft tone.

And he had been waiting.

Always waiting.

It couldn't be her.

It just couldn't.

He closes his eyes and wills himself to gather courage.

Then, in painstakingly slow motion, he turns around.

And he prays to Kami that it really is her.

He prays for forgiveness.

He prays for commiseration.

And he prays.

Sasuke opens his eyes.

 _An eternity._

 _He had waited for an eternity._

The sight of her pink tresses flowing in the wind nearly knocks him over.

The passion in her emerald green orbs takes hold of his heart and nurtures it back to life.

And the glimmer of his mother's ring on her finger,

As she covers her lips with both hands,

With tears streaming down her face,

Welcomes his soul home.

"I have been waiting for so long Sasuke-kun."

He wastes no time in closing their distance.

Because Haruno Sakura is smiling at him with eyes full of love.

.

.

.

And after eighty years of her absence, Uchiha Sasuke decides that it is her smile he prefers after all.

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Now I didn't lie to you did I? Hated it? Disgusted? Wished you never read it? *pats your back.* Get yourself a pint of ice cream and go back to happier times. And thank you for reading. Here's a virtual hug if you need it. o-(n_n)-o

Oops, You absolutely despise me for writing this? Well, I still love you though. And encourage you to write your own ending, the sky is the limit! :D

If you, awesome person you, loved it, and accepted it for what it is then, you're the best! This is just my take on a darker, much more mature theme. But, if you saw that little speck of bittersweet emotion in there, then I applaud you for being this cool. And I would love to hear from you.

 **Random Musings:** To my White Wine, Bitter Sunlight supporters, who were all for the happy ending, I'm sorry for making this sad alternate ending. In all honesty, Cheating, is never right. But I hurt for these characters who were never meant to be from the start. (In this setting) This is what might have happened if Sakura never stopped the wedding. The original ending is still the real one though, just think of this as a really bad nightmare.

 ***** Huddles in a corner with a thick blanket around her and hugs herself for being too dark*

Gosh the Uchiha clan are cursed with hatred here. If you are wondering why nobody does anything to save Sakura, (Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino, everyone else) then just think about how Itachi was able to murder his entire clan just so he can keep the peace of Konoha.

Also, if anyone is confused, the last scene is Sakura and Sasuke being reunited in the afterlife.

Lastly, "Yome" is used by a man to refer to his wife, although Sakura isn't his wife here, Sasuke refers to her as such because it is what he wants.

Read & Review. :)


End file.
